You Lived Here
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Sehun melihat Luhan. Tapi Luhan selalu menghilang. Hunhan


Hitamnya malam masuk menyusup ke dalam sebuah rumah bermodel klasik yang gelap di setiap sisi jendelanya. Rumah tersebut indah walaupun kita hanya bisa melihatnya dari sinar rembulan. Hanya melihatnya dari luar kita tau rumah itu memberikan keamanan dan ketenteraman.

Tapi sayangnya, rumah itu tidak ada penghuninya. Rumah itu tidak memiliki kehidupan. Rumah kosong tersebut memberikan kesan misterius dan menakutkan dari luar.

Dan Sehun tinggal di rumah tersebut. Kini, Sehun sedang berdiri di luar rumahnya. Menatap lelah pada pemandangan rumah yang setiap hari selalu sama. Gelap dan kelam.

Sehun menghela napas berat. Bagaimanapun, ini rumahnya. Tempat tinggalnya. Sehun memaksakan kakinya yang terasa berat untuk berjalan mendekati rumah.

Sehun tidak ingat kapan, tapi dia yakin kalau dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang. Tapi dia langsung berpikir, mungkin dia salah. Mungkin karena dia melakukan hal yang sama setiap malam jadi dia merasa terus mengalami dejavu.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah yang langsung disambut dengan kehitaman ruangan. Sehun menekan saklar lampu. Terlihat sebuah ruangan keluarga yang asri, namun dikuasai kehampaan. Sehun mengeluh pelan, kemudian berjalan masuk setelah dia menutup pintu.

"Sehun!".

Sehun tercekat. Dia berhenti tepat di depan seseorang yang menyambutnya dengan melompat ke hadapannya. Seseorang tersebut tersenyum sangat manis dan membentuk binaran di matanya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Berusaha meyakinkan kalau dirinya tidak salah. Sehun menutup matanya lebih lama, berkata dalam hatinya 'Bangun'. Tapi ketika dia membuka mata, seseorang tersebut masih berada di hadapannya. Masih tersenyum dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

Menyadari dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi, Sehun menjadi gusar dan cemas. Dia menggeram dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Tinggalkan saja dia. Ini pasti bayanganku yang lainnya" gumam Sehun.

"Sehun! Kau tidak lapar? Kau tidak akan makan dulu?" tanya seseorang tersebut dengan nada ceria.

"Tidak. Dia berbicara. Aku gila" gumam Sehun.

"Sehun! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?".

Sehun menutup telinganya dan menjerit dalam hatinya. "Bangun, Oh Sehun! Kau bermimpi! Kau bermimpi, dan dia berbicara padamu! Bangun, bodoh!"

"SEHUN!".

Sehun mendengar jelas seseorang tersebut memanggil namanya. Berteriak mungkin lebih tepat. Teriakannya sangat kuat meski Sehun yakin dia sudah menutup erat telinganya. Seperti teriakan tersebut menyesap masuk ke dalam telinga melalui setitik celah dari kedua tangan Sehun.

Sehun berhenti berjalan. Dia memberanikan dirinya untuk berbalik. Walaupun tadi dia berusaha menghindar, tapi sesungguhnya hati Sehun berkeinginan yang lain. Sesungguhnya Sehun ingin terus melihat seseorang tersebut. Ingin terus melihat senyum dan indah matanya.

Hanya saja ketika Sehun berbalik, yang Sehun dapatkan adalah sepasang mata yang berair dan bibir yang digigit dengan keras menahan isak tangis. Pemandangan tersebut sangat menyakitkan Sehun.

"Se-sehun. Ini aku. Apa... apa kau tidak mau melihatku? Apa kau membenciku?" tanya seseorang tersebut terbata-bata.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu" jawab Sehun dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku? Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum padaku?".

Tidak dapat bertahan lagi, seseorang tersebut mulai menangis. Tersedu-sedu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak menyeka air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

Sehun merasa dirinya betul-betul sakit melihat seseorang tersebut. Melihat seseorang itu tampak hancur seperti ini membuat Sehun ingin menangis juga. Sehun ingin mendekatinya, menyuruhnya berhenti menangis karena tangisannya membuat tubuh Sehun sakit.

Hanya saja Sehun takut. Sangat takut. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi. Dan selalu berakhir dengan Sehun yang sakit hati. Maka Sehun bertahan pada tempatnya.

Seseorang itu masih terus menangis. Pertahanan Sehun mulai goyah. Sehun berpikir panjang. Tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk bergerak, dekati si penangis. Tapi jauh dalam pikiran Sehun terdengar jeritan perintah 'Jangan Sehun! Jangan dekati dia! Tetap pada tempatmu!'.

Dan Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikan jeritan jauh tersebut. Kali ini, Sehun memilih tubuhnya. Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit ragu, Sehun mendekati si penangis.

Sehun tau, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini. Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya yang tidak terhitung. Sehun tau resiko dia mengambil keputusan ini.

Tapi Sehun selalu ingin mencoba. Dia selalu penasaran, meskipun rasa penasarannya selalu terjawab dengan hal yang sama juga, yaitu sakit hati. Dan selalu sama, dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya.

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan si penangis. Dia masih membersihkan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Seseorang itu tidak menyadari Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Luhan, itu kau?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Mata dan hidung Luhan merah membengkak. Luhan masih terisak pelan.

"Iya. Ini aku" jawab Luhan.

"Kau sungguh bisa bicara?!" tanya Sehun dengan kaget.

"Iya"

Sehun mencoba mengingat apakah suara ini benar suara milik Luhan. Namun sekeras apapun Sehun mencoba, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya. Tapi ini sulit bagiku" jawab Sehun.

Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan. Masih sama seperti dulu. Mata seperti rusa dengan binaran yang indah. Dan wajah yang terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria yang suka memimikkan sifat polos si pemilik.

Sebuah air mata mengalir ketika Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun bergerak sendiri untuk menyeka air mata itu. Luhan menikmati belaian tangan Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun terperanjat.

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu?!" pekik Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum tulus. "Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, ini aku. Ini aku, Sehun".

Air mata Luhan keluar lagi. Masih sangat terkejut, Sehun memegang pipi Luhan. Sehun bisa merasakan lapisan kulit di tangannya. Tidak percaya, Sehun kini memegang rambut Luhan. Sehun kembali bisa merasakan lembutnya uraian rambut milik Luhan.

"Luhan! Aku bisa menyentuhmu! Aku bisa menyentuhmu!".

Sehun berseru kemudian segera membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!" gumam Sehun di bahu Luhan.

Mendadak disekeliling Sehun menjadi hitam pekat. Sehun masih memeluk, tapi Luhan tidak tampak di pelukannya. Sekujur tubuh Sehun terasa panas. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhaaaaan!"

Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan sangat keras. Punggungnya terasa sakit. Piyama dibadannya basah karena keringat. Dan rambutnya juga demikian.

Napas Sehun terengah-engah. Saluran pernapasannya sesak. Hatinya Sehun terasa sangat sakit.

"Mimpi yang lain lagi dan selalu sama. Namun yang ini terasa lebih nyata. Bodoh Sehun! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk bangun?! Bukankah kau sadar kalau hasilnya selalu sama?!" maki Sehun dalam dirinya sendiri.

Sehun melihat kedua tangannya yang tadi memeluk. Tangannya terasa kosong. Bodoh.

Sehun memukul pelan dadanya. Sakit, sakit sekali. Sehun memeluk kedua kakinya dan menangis seorang diri.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini, sama seperti pagi yang entah keberapa kalinya, Sehun bangun dalam keadaan kacau. Matanya bengkak dan perasaannya tidak karuan.

Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya di wastafel dengan basuhan keras. Mengusap kuat untuk menghilangkan bengkak di matanya. Dan tidak ada hasilnya. Matanya masih bengkak.

Putus asa, Sehun memilih membiarkannya. Dia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur.

Entah kebiasaan darimana, Sehun menarik sebuah kursi dari meja, membiarkannya begitu saja. Sehun meletakkan handuk di lehernya, kemudian memasak sebuah air panas.

Sehun merasakan seperti ada yang memerhatikannya. Ada seseorang di belakangnya. Sehun berbalik. Dia melihat Luhan duduk di kursi yang tadi ditariknya.

Sehun mengamati Luhan. Tidak percaya, tapi Sehun membiarkannya. Lagipula hatinya sudah terasa sakit sejak tadi.

Luhan melihat Sehun dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang biasa diberikannya kepada Sehun sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.

"Kau mau teh?" tanya Sehun. Dia tau ini pertanyaan bodoh, tapi Sehun tetap bertanya.

Luhan mengangguk. Yah, Sehun sadar sepenuhnya Luhan tidak akan bisa menjawab. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk, menggeleng, tersenyum atau sedih. Luhan tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan".

Sehun membuat dua gelas teh panas. Dia duduk di kursi seberang dari kursi Luhan. Sehun meletakkan gelas di atas meja dan diberikannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan masih melihat Sehun. Dia melirik sejenak pada teh, lalu tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun tau senyuman Luhan mengartikan terima kasih.

Sehun balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama".

Sehun meminum tehnya. Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, Luhan sudah tidak berada di hadapannya lagi. Hanya tertinggal gelas berisi teh yang tampak jelas tidak tersentuh dan kursi yang masih tertarik.

Mendadak kepala Sehun terasa sakit hingga dia memukul kepalanya ke meja. Sehun mengerang. Dia menghempaskan tangannya kepada gelas Luhan. Gelas itu terlempar jauh dan 'PRANG!' pecah berantakan di lantai dan air teh yang mengenang di sekitar keramik gelas.

Sehun memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Dia menatap lara pada gelas yang pecah di lantai. Diusapnya dengan kasar air matanya yang jatuh tanpa terduga.

Sehun menarik napas panjang berulang kali. Menstabilkan deru napasnya yang sedikit sesak akibat menangis keras. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku harus minum obatku. Lalu aku akan membersihkan gelas itu sebelum Luhan memijaknya".

.

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, tepat di siang harinya, Sehun baru saja selesai menonton film dari salah satu koleksi DVDnya bersama Luhan. Sehun tidak pergi bekerja hari ini. Dia memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah seorang diri.

Sehun melirik jam. Satu jam lagi dia harus makan siang lalu meminum obatnya kembali. Sehun mulai merasa bosan. Dia pergi ke depan jendela untuk melihat apapun pemandangan yang bisa dia lihat diluar sana. Dan Sehun langsung terperangah pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Sehun melihat Luhan, sedang berlari di halaman sambil menggiring bola di kakinya. Mulut Luhan tertawa, tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah.

Sehun masih melihat Luhan berlari-lari dengan bolanya. Luhan sangat suka bermain sepak bola. Itu sebabnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah yang memiliki halaman luas agar Luhan bisa bermain bola.

Di sekitar halaman rumah mereka terdapat danau kecil. Sehun sering berteriak kepada Luhan agar dia berhati-hati saat bermain bola. Jangan sampai dia terus berlari dan tanpa sadar tercebur ke dalam danau. Jangan bermain dekat danau karena bolanya bisa saja terlempar ke danau dan mengapung disana. Akan sulit mengambilnya karena tidak ada yang tahu seberapa dalam danau tersebut. Jangan bermain terlalu semangat hingga membuat dia terjatuh dan...

Pluk pluk pluk. Sebuah bola berhenti tepat di kaki Sehun. Sehun melirik bola itu sebentar lalu melihat ke depan. Luhan sedang terduduk di rumput dan mengamati lututnya yang terluka.

Sehun bertanya-tanya kapan Luhan terjatuh. Sehun tidak mendengar suara teriakan apapun dan dia memang tidak akan pernah mendengarnya. Mungkin Sehun terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari Luhan terjatuh.

Luhan tidak menangis. Melainkan dia diam masih menatap lukanya. Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih karena menahan perih di kaki, Sehun mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan melihat Sehun. Dia tersenyum, tapi kepalanya menggeleng.

"Jadi lukamu sakit?" tanya Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng. Sehun menjadi bingung.

"Luhan, mana yang benar? Apa lukamu sakit? Atau kau tidak tau lukamu sakit atau tidak?".

Luhan kini mengangguk. Sehun mendecak. Sehun berpikir mungkin sebenarnya dirinyalah yang tidak tau jawabannya.

"Bangkitlah Luhan. Ketika kau bangkit, lukamu akan sembuh".

Karena Luhan akan segera menghilang...

"Luhan, bangkit sekarang juga".

Bangkitlah dan menghilang, dengan begitu lukamu akan sembuh...

"Luhan! Aku bilang bangkit!"

Akhirnya Sehun membentak. Luhan tetap tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk sambil memeluk kakinya yang terluka.

Sehun mengerang. "Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau bangkit, aku yang akan menarikmu untuk berdiri!"

Sehun menggerakkan satu tangannya. Dia hendak memegang satu lengan Luhan, akan tetapi... lengan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya lagi untuk menggapai lengan Luhan, tetapi lengan itu benar-benar menghilang.

Sehun terkejut dan terjatuh ke belakang. Dia sangat terkejut dan menjadi panik. Hatinya terasa sakit dan Sehun mencengkeram baju tepat di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang yang membuat napasnya sedikit sesak.

Sehun berusaha keras mengangkat dirinya. Kakinya terasa bergetar. Dia mencoba berlari ke dalam rumah tapi luka di kakinya terasa perih dan menyulitkan langkahnya. Sehun menahan rasa perih di kakinya. Di berusaha sekuatnya dan secepatnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Begitu Sehun berada di dalam rumah, dia segera menuju meja ruang makan. Sehun melihat botol kecil berwarna putih yang berisi obat. Obat Anti Depresi miliknya. Sehun mengambil dua pil lalu segera menelan dan meminum habis air putih dalam gelas. Sehun menstabilkan napasnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon bantuan.

"Halo? Hyung...

...Tidak, aku tidak dalam keadaan baik...

... Dia tadi ada disini...

... Luhan hyung! Dia tadi ada disini! Aku melihatnya!...

... AKU TAU! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGULANGINYA BERULANG KALI! TAPI DIA ADA DISINI HYUNG! DIA ADA! DAN DIA TIDAK... Dia tidak...

... BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!...

... Hah hah hah...

... Kau akan datang?...

... Sudah...

... Baiklah hyung. Aku akan menunggumu...

... Aku mengerti... "

Sehun menutup telepon. Dia menjambak rambutnya karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Sehun memerintahkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak boleh tidur. Tidak boleh. Kalau dia tidur, Luhan akan datang dalam mimpinya. Tapi kalau dia tidak tidur, dia akan mengalami hal seperti tadi. Hal itu sering terjadi, tapi tetap membawa efek yang mengerikan bagi diri Sehun.

Sehun terpikirkan satu cara. Satu-satunya cara yang diharapkannya bisa membuatnya tenang. Sehun berjalan ke dalam lemari es. Dia mengambil sebuah botol berwarna hijau dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Tanpa ragu Sehun langsung menegaknya.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya. Pandangan terasa berputar dan berbayang-bayang. Sehun mengerjapkan mata sekali. Kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dia tau tempat ini. Ini rumah dia dan Luhan. Rumah kesayangan mereka.

"Haha... rumah... kesayangan..." Sehun terkekeh lalu memejamkan mata.

Sehun tidak melihat kalau saat ini dia dikelilingi oleh sejumlah botor bir kosong yang berserakan di lantai rumah di sekitarnya. Sehun tidak mengingat berapa botol yang dihabiskannya.

Sehun membuka matanya. Dan... dia melihat Luhan. Luhan berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan Luhan terlihat sedih. Sehun tertawa.

"Hai Luhan! Mau minum? Mau? Hmm? Kenapa kau, memandangku seperti itu? Kau kecewa padaku? Kau kecewa karena aku seperti ini? Hahaha. Asal kau tau Luhan, kau adalah, peminum yang lebih beraaaaaat daripada aku. Kau adalah pemabuk! Hahaha"

Sehun berkata di sela-sela ketidaksadaran mabuknya. Sehun sedikit kesulitan pada kata-katanya. Tapi dia melihat Luhan sekarang. Dia tidak peduli akan sesulit apa dia untuk berbicara.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang tidak menjawab. Luhan masih tetap hanya diam dan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab, Luhan? Kau tidak mau menjawab, atau kau tidak bisa menjawab? Ah! Aku tau jawabannya! Jawabannya adalah, kau tidak bisa menjawab! Aku benar kan?! Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa Luhan! Aku sudah terbiasa, kau tidak menjawabku! Kau tidak perlu menjawab, dan aku sendiri yang akan, menjawab. Eh, tunggu. Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri?! Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri?! Hahaha lihat Luhan, aku pintar! Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri! Hahaha"

Luhan tetap tidak menjawab. Bahkan dia tidak memberikan reaksi sedikitpun. Keduanya masih saling bertatapan. Sehun mengamati Luhan dari atas ke bawah, lalu dia terkekeh.

"Luhan, kenapa kau muncul, dengan pakaian itu? Kau tau kan, aku suka melihatmu berpakaian seperti ini. Celana hitam, baju putih, dan mantel panjang berwarna abu-abu kehijauan. Tidak, kau tidak salah karena memakainya Luhan. Kau tau kan, kalau pakaianmu ini adalah favoritku. Kau terlihat tampan seperti ini. Tapi ada yang salah. Yaitu adalah, kau muncul dengan pakaian ini. Kau muncul dengan pakaian kesukaanku, dalam IMAJINASIKU! Bisa kau bayangkan itu, Luhan? Aku berhalusinasi tentang dirimu, dengan pakaian yang menjadi favoritku! Kau mengerti itu?!" bentak Sehun. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Kau tau sekarang kan?! Aku berimajinasi tentangmu, Luhan! Aku mengkhayal, kau ada di sisiku setiap saat! Aku membayangkan, kau ada di hadapanku, setiap saat! Aku berimajinasi, kau melakukan semua hal yang kau suka, dan aku... apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku hanya bisa, mengamatimu! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku, sedang bermain-main bersamamu! Bermain-main seperti yang kita lakukan dahulu! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya! Kau tau kenapa Luhan? Karena, jika aku melakukannya, jika aku tertarik dalam halusinasiku, kau akan langsung menghilang! Kau menghilang begitu saja! Meninggalkan aku, setiap saat, dengan sakit hati yang sangat dalam!"

"Kau tau apa yang lebih parah? Aku membiarkannya! Aku membiarkan diriku, terus, terus tertarik, dan kembali lagi, merasakan sakit lagi! Aku terus, membiarkan diriku, berhalusinasi tentangmu! Aku terus membiarkan diriku, karena aku ingin melihatmu! Brengsek! Aku ingin melihatmu Luhan! Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak muncul?! Kenapa kau hanya ada, dalam imajinasiku?!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Dia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Hyung.."

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Chanyeol mendengar deru napas Sehun yang sedikit berat. "Apa... kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, aku tidak dalam keadaan baik..."

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cemas.

"Dia tadi ada disini...".

Chanyeol merasakan ada yang tidak beres. "Siapa?"

" Luhan hyung! Dia tadi ada disini! Aku melihatnya!"

Chanyeol mulai kebingungan. "Luhan? Tapi Sehun, Luhan sudah..."

"AKU TAU! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGULANGINYA BERULANG KALI! TAPI, DIA ADA DISINI HYUNG! DIA ADA! DAN DIA TIDAK... Dia tidak..."

"Tenang dulu Sehun. Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan panik seperti ini. Ini tidak bagus untuk depresimu"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG?! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Berbahaya jika kau terus membiarkan dirimu sesak napas seperti ini. Tenangkan diimu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam"

"Hah hah hah" Sehun melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Lebih baikan? Bertahanlah Sehun. Tunggu aku. Aku akan kesana".

"Kau akan datang?" tanya Sehun. Kelegaan terasa dalam dirinya.

"Yah. Aku akan segera kesana. Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Sudah".

"Bagus. Sekarang tetaplah pada tempatmu. Tenangkan dirimu"

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan menunggumu...".

"Sehun. Jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya" ujar Canyeol memperingati.

"Aku mengerti... ".

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah memperingatinya, tetap saja Chanyeol takut. Chanyeol sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Dia takut Sehun melakukan hal yang bodoh. Sehun adalah teman baiknya dan pasiennya. Dia adalah salah satu dari para pasien Chanyeol yang sangat menderita karena depresi yang menghinggap dalam hatinya. Depresi karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, Luhan.

Chanyeol terus berdoa demi keselamatan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak mau dia sampai terlambat dan menyesal.

Akhirnya setelah terasa seperti berjam-jam, Chanyeol sampai di rumah kediaman Sehun dan Luhan. Rumah klasik yang menjadi kesayangan mereka berdua. Rumah impian mereka.

Chanyeol mendengar suara Sehun yang berteriak atau lebih seperti membentak dengan keras dari dalam rumah. Chanyeol merasa sangat lega. Setidaknya dia belum terlambat. Chanyeol mendengar Sehun menjeritkan nama Luhan. Dia bertanya-tanya kepada siapa Sehun marah dan menjerit-jerit nama Luhan.

Chanyeol berlari dan membuka pintu rumah. Dan satu hal yang langsung dilihat Chanyeol adalah ... Luhan. Sedang berdiri di depan Sehun dan tatapan Luhan sangat menyakitkan pada bentakan Sehun. Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, lalu dia seketika menghilang.

Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dan dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Luhan... yang barusan dia lihat adalah Luhan? Luhan...?

"Luhan! Kemana kau pergi?! Kenapa kau pergi lagi?! Kembali Luhan! Kembali!".

Chanyeol tersadar karena jeritan Sehun. Dia menutup pintu dengan bantingan lalu berlari ke Sehun. Sehun berbaring di sofa dan terlihat sangat menderita dan kacau. Chanyeol mencium bau alkohol dan baru menyadari bahwa banyak botol bir berserakan di lantai.

"Sehun! Kau mabuk berat!" seru Chanyeol.

Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengar suara. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dengan kuat. "Huh? Chanyeol... hyung?".

Sehun melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampak sangat ketakutan dan panik. Sehun tertawa. "Hahaha! Chanyeol hyuuuungg! Mana Luhan? Tadi dia disini! Apa kau tidak melihatnya?".

Chanyeol tidak tau harus menjawab apa jadi dia memilih berpura-pura mengabaikannya. "Kau mabuk Sehun. Perutmu pasti sekarang terasa mulas kan? Ayo, aku akan membantumu memuntahkan sisa minumanmu lalu kau harus tidur".

Sehun menolak ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya. "Tidak! Aku masih mau seperti ini! Chanyeol hyung tidak mau mencobanya juga? Ini enak hyung!".

"Tidak Sehun. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah dirimu. Ayo. Aku akan membantumu"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sehun dengan keras.

"Sehun!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Tidak!".

Dengan emosi, tapi tetap mencoba bersabar, Chanyeol menarik Sehun berdiri. Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke kamar mandi lalu menekan tengkuk Sehun di depan wastafel. Dengan mudah Sehun memuntahkan cairan dari dalam perutnya. Chanyeol terus membantu Sehun. Hingga dilihatnya wajah Sehun menjadi sedikit lebih lega, tidak ketat seperti ketika dia mabuk tadi, Chanyeol membantu Sehun membersihkan semuanya.

Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke ranjang. Dia mendorong Sehun untuk berbaring. Sehun mencoba meronta lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau tidur! Ayo kita minum lagi hyung!"

Chanyeol berusaha menghentikannya. "Hentikan Sehun!". Chanyeol menjerit tepat di hadapan wajah Sehun. Membuat Sehun terdiam karena kaget dibentak oleh Chanyeol.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar kau minum lagi untuk saat ini! Kau sudah minum banyak! Dan sekarang yang kau perlukan adalah tidur! Kau mengerti Sehun?! Tidur!".

Sehun takut pada wajah galak Chanyeol. Sehun menurut dan membaringkan badannya. Lagipula kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dia tidak yakin dia bisa berdiri atau berjalan lagi, dan tidak lama Sehun dijemput oleh tidur lelapnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak memimpikan Luhan malam tersebut. Dalam tidurnya Sehun hanya melihat pekatnya hitam. Dia tidak bermimpi apapun.

Sehun menangis ketakutan dalam tidurnya. Dia sungguh merindukan Luhan. Dia ingin Luhan muncul lagi dalam mimpinya, agar Sehun bisa memeluknya.

Chanyeol yang menjaga Sehun semalaman, sedikit terkejut saat dia mendengar isakan keras tangis Sehun tetapi mata Sehun masih terpejam. Chanyeol menjadi cemas dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sehun.

"Sehun. Sehun bangunlah. Kau menangis. Bangun Sehun" ujar Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil sedikit menggerakkan lengan Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dia melihat sosok Chanyeol. Sehun merasakan pipinya basah, maka dia mengusapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau menangis dalam tidurmu. Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku... tidak tau. Yang bisa aku ingat, aku tidak bermimpi apapun".

"Begitu. Mungkin efek dari bir masih ada padamu". Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Ayo bangun. Sudah pagi. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan".

Sehun tersenyum lemah. Dia menerima tangan Chanyeol yang kemudian ditarik dan membuatnya bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Sehun meringis karena kepalanya terasa sakit. Setelah Sehun membasuh wajahnya, keduanya menuju dapur. Chanyeol yang mengikuti Sehun dari belakang mengamatinya.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, tanpa sadar Sehun menarik sebuah kursi lalu membiarkannya begitu saja. Kemudian Sehun duduk di hadapan kursi kosong yang ditarik oleh Sehun. Sehun seperti sengaja menarik kursi tersebut untuk seseorang. Sehun berharap agar seseorang tersebut bisa duduk di hadapannya.

Chanyeol diam-diam masih mengamati semua gerakan Sehun. Dia tau. Kursi yang ditarik oleh Sehun tersebut adalah untuk Luhan. Chanyeol tidak percaya Sehun masih bermain dengan imajinasinya.

Chanyeol membuatkan sarapan yang praktis dan cepat. Chanyeol membuatkan sebuah scrambled egg buat Sehun dan satu lagi lainnya untuk dirinya. Chanyeol meletakkan piring di depan Sehun, kemudian Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Sehun, tepat pada kursi yang tadi ditarik oleh Sehun.

Sehun cemberut. "Hyung, kenapa kau duduk disitu?".

Chanyeol berpura-pura mengerutkan keningnya. "Huh? Kenapa? Tidak ada orang yang duduk disini kan? Jadi aku memilih untuk duduk disini".

"Hyung kursi itu...".

"Hmm?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengunyah sesuap sendok.

Melihat Chanyeol yang sudah makan, Sehun pun memilih berhenti. "Tidak ada apa-apa hyung".

Sehun memulai memakan sarapannya. Chanyeol masih diam-diam mengamati Sehun. Sambil mengunyah, Sehun sibuk melihat kesana dan kemari di sepanjang rumah. Sehun mencari seseorang yang sepertinya tidak ditemukannya.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Kelakuan Sehun sudah sangat melewati batas dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol harus membahas ini dengan Sehun. Mau Sehun mendengarkannya atau tidak.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun meminum obatnya dan dia sudah mandi, Sehun tampak lebih segar dan tenang. Chanyeol menduga mungkin sekarang saatnya dia untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Sehun, kita harus bicara. Ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu"

"Sampaikan hyung. Aku mendengarkanmu" jawab Sehun dengan tenang. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol kini sangat tegang untuk bicara dengannya.

"Sehun, ini mengenai depresimu".

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedih dan cemas sesaat, kemudian menjadi tenang kembali. "Ada apa dengan depresiku? Apakah aku membaik?".

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Justru sepertinya bertambah semakin parah".

"Tapi saat ini aku merasa baik-baik saja" Sehun berujar kebingungan.

"Karena kau baru saja meminum obatmu. Tapi begitu khasiat obatmu mulai hilang, kau segera masuk kembali pada depresimu".

"Aku tidak begitu hyung".

"Jangan berbohong padaku Sehun! Jangan menolak semua kata-kataku! Aku baru saja melihatmu terjebak dalam depresimu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" bentak Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar.

Sehun mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Melihat Sehun yang tampak berpikir, Chanyeol memilih untuk membantunya.

"Menarik kursi untuk Luhan? Mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan? Bukankah itu jelas dampak dari depresimu?".

Sehun terpaku terkejut. "Aku ... tidak mengingatnya hyung".

"Kau bukan tidak mengingatnya. Kau tidak mempedulikannya. Kau membiarkan kebiasaan itu terus kau lakukan, secara sadar ataupun tidak. Kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa itu berbahaya untuk jiwamu Sehun!"

"Tapi, Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku hyung. Luhan tidak berbahaya"

"Dia tidak berbahaya karena dia imajinasimu!. Dia hanya hidup dalam bayanganmu! Tapi kau, kau membahayakan hidupmu sendiri! Lihat luka di telapak kakimu! Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang membuatmu terluka?!"

Sehun baru tersadar bahwa kaki kanannya yang terluka sudah dijahit dan diperban. Chanyeol hyung mengobati lukanya dengan sangat baik hingga dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Luka ini... aku memijak pecahan kaca saat aku membersihkan gelas yang pecah di lantai".

"Kenapa kau bisa memijaknya? Kenapa kau memecahkan gelas?".

"Gelas itu terjatuh hyung..."

"Jawab dengan jujur Sehun! Jangan berbohong! Aku menemukan ada banyak gelas yang pecah dalam kotak sampahmu! Kau tidak mungkin menjatuhkan semua gelas itu dengan tidak sengaja!" Chanyeol kembali membentak. Kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Aku..."

"Jawab Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak karena bentakan. "Aku, memecahnya... karena... Luhan ... tidak meminum tehnya...".

Chanyeol tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di depan Sehun dan mencengkeram bahu Sehun dengan kuat.

"Dengar Sehun! Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini! Kau harus melawan depresimu! Kau tidak bisa selamanya terus bergantung pada obatmu!. Aku memberikanmu obat bukan hanya sekedar untuk menenangkanmu dari depresi!. Tapi aku memberikanmu dengan harapan ketika kau tenang, kau bisa melawan depresimu. Aku berharap ketika kau tenang, kau bisa berpikir dengan jernih bahwa kebiasaanmu membayangkan Luhan berada di sekitarmu itu tidak baik"

"Tapi apa salahnya aku membayangkan Luhan? Aku mencintai Luhan dan aku merindukannya" mata Sehun mulai berair.

"Tidak salah jika kau mencintai Luhan dan kau merindukannya! Itu tidak salah! Tapi akan sangat salah jika kau bertingkah seolah dia ada di sampingmu dan melakukan semua kegiatan yang sama denganmu! Seolah-olah dia hidup!"

"Tapi dia memang ada hyung! Luhan memang ada! Kemarin dia memberikan bolanya padaku!"

"Sehun!" Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan tubuh Sehun mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sehun yang mulai kalap. "Luhan sudah pergi! Dia sudah tidak ada! Luhan sudah meninggal!".

"AKU TAU! AKU TAU! AKU SUDAH MENDENGARNYA BERULANG KALI! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGINGATKANKU LAGI!". Selalu, Sehun selalu naik pitam jika dia mendengar kalimat Luhan sudah meninggal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak sadar juga kalau dia sudah tidak ada di sampingmu! Kenapa kau terus berhalusinasi bahwa dia ada?!".

"Dia memang ada hyung. Aku bersumpah dia.."

"Jangan bersumpah Sehun! Kalau begitu, aku tanya padamu! Apa dia berbicara padamu? Apa dia mengeluarkan suara? Apa kau bisa menyentuhnya?"

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Chanyeol pasti berpikir dia sudah gila sekarang.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sehun. Dia menghela napas lagi. "Sehun, pernah kau berpikir kenapa Luhan tidak muncul di hadapanmu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah datang?"

Sehun menggeleng dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Itu karena kau seperti ini. Kau tampak menyedihkan Sehun. Kau sangat menyedihkan hingga Luhan tidak mau datang kepadamu. Dia pasti kecewa padamu dirimu sekarang".

Sehun emosi mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. "Luhan tidak pernah kecewa padaku! Dia mencintaiku apa adanya!"

Sehun sangat emosi. Tau apa Chanyeol tentang cinta Luhan kepada dirinya? Chanyeol tidak bisa dengan sembarangan mengatakan bahwa Luhan kecewa pada dirinya!.

"Aku tidak berbohong Sehun. Dia kecewa padamu. Aku melihatnya".

Sehun menjadi berang. "Kau melihatnya? Kau melihatnya?! Bagaimana bisa kau melihatnya?! Kau selalu bilang dia sudah mati dan sekarang kau bilang kau melihatnya?! Apa kau berpikir aku menjadi bodoh karena depresiku?!".

"Kau yang selalu bilang kalau dia ada! Dia ada disampingmu! Sekarang aku bilang aku melihatnya dan kau tidak percaya padaku?!" Chanyeol membentak Sehun.

Sehun terperanjat. Dia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Chanyeol hyung melihat Luhan? Luhan menampakkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol hyung tapi tidak di hadapan Sehun? Sehun tidak percaya ini.

"Kau berbohong hyung"

"Tidak! Aku melihatnya semalam! Dia berdiri di hadapanmu saat kau mabuk! Dia tidak berkata apapun dan hanya melihatmu. Tapi aku sangat yakin Luhan terlihat sangat kecewa melihatmu seperti itu!"

Sehun ingat. Dia ingat dia melihat wajah Luhan terlihat sangat sedih kemarin malam. Meskipun Sehun tidak begitu sadar karena dia mabuk, tapi dia yakin dia melihat Luhan. Dia menjerit kepada Luhan 'kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?'

Sehun mulai menangis. Dia tidak ingat apalagi yang dikatakannya kepada Luhan tadi malam, tapi dia ingat dia membentak Luhan dan mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar kepada Luhan. Jika saja memang yang berdiri dihadapannya memang adalah Luhan, tidak peduli apakah itu hantu, arwah atau sekedar imajinasi Sehun...

"Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadap Luhan?! Aku menyakiti dia. Aku membentaknya! Aku mengatakan hal-hal kasar kepadanya! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

Chanyeol memegang bahu Sehun kembali. Menatap lurus kepada Sehun yang menangis.

"Sehun, aku tau kau sangat mencintai Luhan. Aku tau kau kesakitan karena kehilangan dia. Tapi tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan? Luhan mencintaimu. Dia pasti sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia bisa melihatmu. Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaannya?".

Sehun masih menangis. Dia mengerti. Semasa Luhan masih bernyawa, Luhan senantiasa selalu mencemaskan dirinya dan menyayangi dirinya. Sehun berjanji, demi Luhan dia akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Luhan. Luhan tidak perlu mencemaskannya setiap saat.

Setelah Luhan meninggal, dan Luhan tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Luhan lagi. Sehun hanya memikirkan perasaannya yang bersedih karena ditinggal seorang diri oleh Luhan. Dia berpikir tidak perlu lagi melakukan yang terbaik karena tidak ada yang mencemaskan dirinya.

Terus berduka, Sehun mulai merasa dirinya sendirian dan tidak punya siapapun. Maka dia memulai membayangkan Luhan ada di sampingnya. Saat di awal dia melakukannya, Sehun takut. Takut dia akan sakit lagi karena sadar dia tetap sendirian meski dia sering membayangkan Luhan.

Sehun memeriksakan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Saat itu Chanyeol berpikir tidak ada yang bisa banyak dilakukannya. Untuk menghilangkan depresi haruslah keinginan dari dalam diri Sehun. Chanyeol memberikannya obat anti depresi agar Sehun tenang dan bisa berpikir jernih.

Hanya saja Sehun terlalu takut. Dia takut dia akan sakit terus jika dia membayangkan Luhan. Tapi dia lebih takut kehilangan Luhan. Dia takut mengakui kalau dia sendirian. Sehingga Sehun terus melakukan halusinasinya tentang Luhan. Tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya salah, asalkan dia tidak sendirian dan Luhan tidak pergi. Obat anti depresi digunakan Sehun hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya ketika dia merasa sakit karena Luhan hanyalah imajinasinya semata.

"Sehun, kau tidak mau Luhan bersedih melihatmu seperti ini kan? Kau mencintai Luhan kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia masih menangis. Menyesali betapa bodoh hal yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini.

"Karena itu kau harus berubah. Depresi hanya bisa sembuh atas keinginan diri sendiri Sehun. Obat anti depresi tidak akan pernah bisa menyembuhkanmu. Ini harus atas keinginanmu. Jika kau merasa kau sehat dan bahagia, maka kau sehat dan bahagia. Jika kau merasa sedih dan kehilangan, maka kau akan merasa begitu. Maka dari itu, kau harus berhenti dari rasa bersedihmu, ya?".

"Tapi bagaimana jika Luhan berpikir aku tidak mencintainya lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan cemas.

"Aku yakin dia percaya kalau kau selalu mencintai. Sehun, mencintai seseorang bukan berarti kita harus senang dengan dirinya ada hidup dan sehat, lalu kita bersedih karena dia meninggal dan pergi. Bukan seperti itu. Mencintai seseorang adalah dengan melakukan dan memilih hal yang terbaik agar yang dicintai merasa bahagia"

Itu adalah kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan untuk Luhan. Sehun menangis lagi. Chanyeol kini memeluk Sehun.

"Aku mencintai Luhan, hyung. Aku mencintainya".

Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya. "Aku tau. Karena itu, kau juga seharusnya tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Sehun. Berhenti merasa sakit dan sedih atas kematian Luhan. Lalu jalani hidup dengan bahagia agar Luhan bahagia juga. Kau akan melakukan seperti itu Sehun?".

"Yah hyung. Aku akan melakukannya"

"Syukurlah Sehun. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar".

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun, teman terbaik yang sangat disayanginya dan dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak mau terus-terusan melihat adiknya bersedih. Ini saatnya Sehun bangkit. Chanyeol berjanji akan membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, ini rumahmu dan Luhan. Aku tidak yakin pasti, tapi mungkin Luhan selalu ada disini. Dia pasti ada disini karena kau ada disini. Mungkin ada saat dimana dia menampakkan dirinya padamu, tapi mungkin saat itu kau tidak sadar karena kau terlalu sering membayangkan dirinya"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan kepadaku hyung?"

"Well, aku mau bilang, apakah... jika aku memberimu saran, bahwa sebaiknya... kau tinggalkan tempat ini, apakah kau akan menerimanya?".

Sehun menarik napas terkejut. "Apa? Meninggalkan tempat ini? Ini rumahku dan Luhan hyung! Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini!".

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya Sehun! Rumah ini mempunyai banyak kenangan tentang kalian. Akan sulit bagimu untuk sembuh jika kau terus berada di dalam kenanganmu sendiri. Lagipula... Luhan ada disini. Dia tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini karena kau ada disini. Dia tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang karena tertahan dengan kesedihanmu".

"Tidak mungkin kau mempercayai hal seperti itu hyung".

"Baiklah aku akui aku bodoh karena di zaman seperti ini aku percaya dengan hal halus seperti itu dan aku bodoh karena berpikir seperti itu. Tapi Sehun, kau tetap harus pergi. Ini demi kesehatanmu. Kau tidak perlu menjual rumah ini jika kau tidak mau. Kau hanya perlu pergi jauh dari sini. Menenangkan dirimu dari semuanya".

Sehun memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ya Sehun? Demi aku. Demi dirimu. Kau bisa pergi ke Cina, Jepang, Taiwan atau kemanapun, yang pasti kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini untuk waktu yang lama. Setelah kau tenang Sehun, kau bisa kembali ke rumah ini. Kau bisa tinggal disini lagi. Kau mau ya Sehun? Aku mohon padamu".

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Aku punya pasien yang..."

"Aku tau hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pergi".

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk memastikan.

Sejak kejadian terakhir, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjaga Sehun dan menemaninya di setiap waktu kosong yang dimilikinya. Dia menanyakan keadaan Sehun, mengingatkannya untuk minum obat, dan saat malam Chanyeol akan menemaninya tidur meski Chanyeol merelakan dirinya tidur di sofa.

Tapi malam ini, Chanyeol harus lembur di rumah sakit. Chanyeol merasa enggan dan sangat cemas meninggalkan Sehun tidur seorang diri.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa hyung. Aku janji. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ujar Sehun lagi untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memilih percaya. Bagaimanapun dia punya pekerjaan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi Sehun. Segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu".

"Roger!".

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun. Suasana hati Sehun sudah lebih membaik. Sehun melakukan banyak hal beberapa hari ini hingga dia tidak bersedih dan berimajinasi kembali. Maka dari itu Chanyeol percaya bahwa semuanya akan tetap aman meski dia meninggalkan Sehun malam ini.

Sehun naik ke atas tempat tidurnya setelah Chanyeol pergi. Dia tidak tau kenapa, tapi dia merasa sedikit takut. Bagaimana jika dia merasa kesepian dan mulai berhalusinasi lagi? Bagaimana jika Luhan muncul?

Luhan tidak muncul beberapa hari ini. Tidak dalam mimpinya juga tidak dalam bayangannya. Sehun bertanya-tanya kenapa. Apakah memang seperti kata Chanyeol hyung? Luhan tidak suka pada dirinya yang depresi hingga dia muncul berkali-kali, tetapi ketika Sehun mulai berubah Luhan tidak muncul karena dia merasa senang Sehun membaik dari depresinya? Apa seperti itu? Atau karena ada Chanyeol hyung yang menemaninya hingga Luhan tidak muncul?

Bagaimanapun itu, tapi Sehun akui dia merasa sangat hidup beberapa hari ini. Dia tidak merasakan sakit hati, dadanya tidak sakit, dia tidak sesak napas, dia tidak sakit kepala. Sehun merasa tubuhnya sehat.

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Matanya berhenti pada koper-koper yang terletak di lantai. Sehun mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok di bandara.

Sehun sudah memutuskan setelah lama dia berpikir. Dia akan pergi ke Jepang dan tinggal disana dalam waktu lama yang tidak diketahui. Sampai semuanya kembali seperti semula. Sehun ingin memulai jalan hidup yang baru.

Sehun mengaku dia berbohong jika dia berkata dia tidak lagi memikirkan Luhan. Sesungguhnya dia sangat memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika Luhan tidak setuju dia pergi dari rumah mereka? Bagaimana jika Luhan bersedih?

Tapi kemudian Sehun berpikir bahwa hal itu sangat bodoh. Bagaimana dia bisa tau Luhan bersedih padahal dia tidak bisa melihat Luhan? Jika Luhan bersedih, itu adalah karena Sehun yang berpikir seperti itu.

Sehun mulai merasa lelah karena dia terus berpikir. Sehun menutup matanya dan membayangkan Luhan. Dia sedikit merasa kesepian saat ini.

"Luhan..."

.

.

.

Seseorang naik ke atas tempat tidur. Dia membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Sehun. Dia memeluk tubuh Sehun. Dia menyamankan posisinya pada tubuh orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya segera membalas pelukan orang tersebut. Sehun membelai rambutnya. Sehun tertawa pelan karena tingkah manja orang di pelukannya. Dengan senyuman Sehun berkata

"Luhan".

Sehun membelai sekali rambut Luhan, lalu dia membuka mata. Sehun melihatnya. Melihat Luhan berada di pelukannya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya. Membuat Sehun kembali tertawa pelan. Sehun menyandarkan kembali kepala Luhan di dadanya.

"Aku bisa memelukmu. Jadi aku bermimpi sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya dengan sedikit gelisah di dada Sehun.

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara. Jadi aku sedang berhalusinasi?".

Luhan masih tidak menjawab. Bahkan untuk mengangguk atau menggeleng pun tidak dilakukannya. Dia hanya terus menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun.

"Tapi bagaimanapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kau ada disini sekarang. Kau ada disini Luhan".

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan membalas pelukannya. Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

"Luhan, ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu. Maukah kau mengangkat kepalamu sehingga aku bisa berbicara serius kepadamu?".

Kali ini Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan. Dia masih terus memeluk Sehun. Sehun mengetahui jawaban dari pergerakannya di dadanya.

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah. Kalau begitu mari kita berbicara seperti ini saja, ya?".

Luhan mengangguk.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Luhan" pinta Sehun. Sehun menarik napas panjang.

"Luhan, aku harus pergi. Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan panjang dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku harus pergi. Ini demi kita berdua Luhan".

Luhan diam. Dengan berani Sehun bertanya. "Tidak apa-apa kan Luhan? Boleh kan aku pergi?".

Luhan menggeleng dengan keras.

"Aku tidak boleh pergi?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Jadi aku boleh pergi?".

Luhan masih menjawab dengan menggeleng. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal Luhan. Rumah ini, di rumah ini, terlalu banyak kenangan tentang kita. Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku ingin selalu mengingat kenangan kita, aku ingin selalu memilikinya. Tapi aku tidak mau hidup dalam kenangan tersebut".

"Dan dengan keadaanku sekarang, seberapa keras pun aku mencoba, aku tetap terus tertarik dalam kenangan dan hidup di dalamnya. Itu menyakitkan Luhan. Hatiku sangat sakit. Tubuhku terasa mau mati. Aku tidak tahan lagi".

Sehun menangis. Badannya mulai bergetar.

"Ini menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan seperti ini".

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya ke wajah Sehun. Wajah Luhan tampak sangat cemas. Seolah dia bertanya apakah Sehun tidak apa-apa.

Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja... selama aku tidak hidup dalam kenangan kita".

Air mata Sehun terus mengalir. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata jangan menangis Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak akan. Tapi kumohon, izinkan aku pergi. Aku sakit berada disini Luhan".

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan lama. Kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. Dia kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf Luhan. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan karena itu aku harus pergi. Ini yang terbaik buat kita. Benar kan Luhan? Benar? Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. Luhan turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan Sehun. Sehun melihatnya. Luhan memakai baju yang menjadi favorit Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya? Kenapa Luhan hanya berdiri dan menatapnya? Apa yang ingin Luhan katakan?

"Sehun... Aku... Mencintaimu... Aku... sangat... mencintaimu Sehun".

Sehun kembali menangis dengan keras. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kata-kata itu dari Luhan.

"Luhan... Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan... Aku sangat,"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sehun menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin. Dia memeriksa bahwa mukanya tidak terlihat pucat atau dia akan menakuti seisi penumpang pesawat. Dia merapikan letak mantel berwarna cokelat di tubuhnya. Mantel favorit Luhan untuk Sehun.

Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Sehun melihat kearahnya. Sehun tersenyum kepadanya dan Luhan membalas senyumannya. Luhan memakai pakaian favorit Sehun lagi.

"Hai Luhan. Aku sedang bersiap-siap. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun sambil memeriksa kembali dirinya di cermin.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk sambil masih tersenyum. Sehun berjalan ke depan Luhan.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Luhan mengacungkan jempol sebagai jawaban. Sehun terkekeh. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan membiarkannya agar Luhan bisa keluar dengan mudah.

Sehun berhenti di ruang tengah. Dia berputar dan menatap ke segala sudut ruangan. Mencoba untuk merekam segala yang ada di rumah ke dalam pikirannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kini dia bisa mengingat pemandangan rumahnya.

Ketika Sehun membuka matanya, penglihatannya berhenti pada botol obat yang berada di atas meja makan. Sehun berjalan mendekati meja makan. Luhan yang tanpa Sehun duga masih berada disitu mengikutinya.

Sehun memegang botol obatnya. Dia melihat kertas yang menempel pada lingkaran botol. 'Obat untuk Luhan'.

Sehun mengingat sesuatu. "Aku ingat sesuatu Luhan". Sehun melihat kepada Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan membalas dengan bingung.

"Aku ingat. Chanyeol hyung yang mengatakan nama obat itu adalah obat untuk Luhan. Maksudnya adalah Chanyeol hyung mau aku segera bisa sembuh demi Luhan. Karena itu dia menamakannya begitu".

"Tapi aku salah mengartikannya. Aku mengartikannya sebagai obat untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Aku terus meminum pil ini untuk menjadi tenang, tapi kemudian aku membayangkanmu lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Aku berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama aku memiliki pil ini. Obat untuk Luhanku".

Sehun mendengus. "Aku sangat bodoh, ya kan?".

Luhan tersenyum bersalah. Dia seperti minta maaf.

"Ini bukan salahmu Luhan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini sepenuhnya salahku".

Sehun meletakkan botol di atas meja. "Tapi aku tidak akan membawanya. Aku akan meninggalkannya disini. Aku tidak mau bergantung pada obat ini lagi".

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan cemas. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku akan berusaha, demimu Luhan, agar aku tidak merasakan lagi derita depresiku. Aku akan berusaha sembuh demi dirimu".

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya untuk memastikan. Sehun tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan dia mengangguk semangat seperti berkata dia percaya pada Sehun.

Sebuah klakson yang sangat jauh terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Itu Chanyeol hyung! Dia akan mengantarkanku ke bandara. Ayo kita keluar dan menyapa dia!"

Sehun berlari ke depan pintu rumah. Dia memegang kenop pintu. Menarik napas panjang-panjang. Dia mempersiapkan hatinya. Sehun melihat Luhan disampingnya.

"Kau siap Luhan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

Mereka keluar dari pintu rumah. Sehun menutup matanya yang silau dari matahari pagi dengan tangannya. Dia melihat mobil Chanyeol dan melambai.

"Kau tau Luhan, Chanyeol banyak menolongku disaat aku kesulitan. Dia membantu aku mengatasi depresiku. Dan dia membantuku..." Sehun menoleh dan Luhan tidak ada. Kapan Luhan pergi?.

Sehun tau ini akan terjadi. Dia tau ketika dia membuka pintu maka Luhan akan menghilang. Luhan bilang dia sudah siap. Tapi sekarang Sehun lah yang tidak tau apakah dia siap atau tidak.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku Luhan".

Sehun sudah siap.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya. "Hai Sehun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?".

"Aku merasa sangat sehat hyung" jawab Sehun dengan senang.

"Bagus. Kau sudah siap berangkat?".

Sehun mengangguk mantap. Dia melihat halaman rumah. Pandangannya berhenti pada bola Luhan. Bola yang selalu berada di halaman dan sudah lama tidak dimainkan.

"Hyung. Maukah kau mengangkat koperku? Aku mau melakukan sesuatu" pinta Sehun.

Chanyeol mengalah. "Baiklah. Ingat, jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya Sehun".

"Aku tau".

Sehun berlari dan mengambil bola di tangannya. Dia berjalan menuju ke danau. Sekitar tiga meter jaraknya dari danau Sehun berhenti. Dia bertanya-tanya seberapa dalam danau tersebut. Apakah...

Seseorang berdiri dengan jarak dua meter darinya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat orang tersebut adalah Luhan. Masih memakai baju favorit Sehun.

"Hai Luhan. Kau kembali? Aku pikir kau sudah pergi. Aku akan sangat sedih jika kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku".

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Senyumannya lemah dan sedih. Luhan seperti menahan air matanya yang mau keluar. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak sanggup melihat Luhan seperti itu.

Tangan Sehun bergetar saat dia menggenggam bola. "Ini bolamu. Aku tidak akan membawanya karena ini punyamu. Ambillah Luhan. Bawa bola ini pergi bersamamu".

Sehun melemparkan bola dengan menggelindingkannya di atas tanah. Bola tersebut tergelinding lurus menuju kepada Luhan. Ketika bola itu mencapai kaki Luhan, bola itu terus melaju melewati kaki transparan Luhan dan terlempar ke danau. Bola itu mengapung di atas danau.

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Dia melihat kepada Luhan dengan sangat tersentak.

"Kau...! Kau nyata! Kau adalah Luhan! Kau Luhan sungguhan!".

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tidak percaya. Luhan yang berada di depannya saat ini adalah Luhan sungguhan. Sehun tau karena Luhan dalam halusinasinya selama ini bisa memegang bola, bisa membawa bola berlari bersamanya.

Sehun mulai ingat kalau baju yang dikenakan Luhan saat ini adalah baju yang dipakai Luhan terakhir kalinya. Disaat Luhan ditemukan sudah meninggal. Sehun mengingat di mantel abu-abu kehijauan milik Luhan, terdapat darah Luhan yang membekas.

Luhan yang kini ada di hadapannya, Luhan yang muncul ketika dia mabuk, Luhan yang berdiri tadi malam dan mengatakan cinta padanya, Luhan yang menemaninya sejak tadi dia berada di dalam rumah, adalah Luhan yang nyata.

Air mata Sehun terjatuh. Dia menangis. Luhan kini menatapnya dengan iba.

"Aku minta maaf Luhan... Aku tidak tau... Aku membentakmu waktu itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf...". Sehun menarik napasnya yang tertahan akibat isak tangis. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun melihat dengan jelas, di leher Luhan, darah mengalir sangat deras dari belakang kepala Luhan. Merembes ke mantel yang dikenakannya. Sekeliling mata Luhan menjadi hitam. Bibirnya menyamarkan warna putih kebiruan. Seluruh tubuh Luhan putih memucat. Ada luka di pelipis Luhan dan darah mengalir dari luka tersebut.

Sehun gemetaran. "Hentikan Luhan! Kau tidak perlu menakuti seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli pada tampangmu sekarang. Aku tidak peduli pada rupamu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Luhan! Bagaimanapun itu! Aku akan tetap mencintaimu!".

Mata Luhan menunduk ke bawah. Dia terlihat pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sehun berpikir cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja? Kau...". Sehun tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sehun mengerang sedih. "Argh. Ini alasannya? Ini alasan kenapa kau tidak sering muncul di hadapanku? Kau takut menunjukkan dirimu? Kau takut aku menjadi takut padamu? Kau takut aku menjadi membencimu karena tampangmu tidak rupawan seperti dulu?".

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mau melihat Sehun. Luhan sekarang seperti mayat hidup dan bertubuh transparan hantu.

"Luhan bodoh. Kau lihat aku sekarang. Apa aku berlari? Apa aku menjadi takut padamu? Tidak kan?".

Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat Sehun. Luhan melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang seperti dulu, ketika Luhan masih hidup dan mereka masih bersama.

Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengenang di matanya dan yang mengering di pipinya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia harus menyampaikan sesuatu. Sehun berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya dia merasa siap.

"Luhan, aku... aku... aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa ikut pergi bersamaku. Aku benar-benar menginginkan kau bisa berada di sampingku setiap saat".

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. "Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku egois jika aku mengharapkannya. Karena... kau juga harus pergi Luhan. Kau harus pergi dengan tenang dan bahagia. Menuju tempat terakhirmu".

Air mata Sehun jatuh, tapi dia tidak mau menangis. Sehun merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya melihat Luhan. Setelah ini, dia tidak akan melihat Luhan lagi untuk selamanya.

Tapi dia siap. Sehun siap. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menstabilkan dadanya yang terasa sakit dan napasnya yang sesak. Sehun memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepada Luhan.

"Aku sudah siap untuk melepaskanmu Luhan. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku lagi. Aku berjanji akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Sekarang kau bisa pergi. Dengan tenang dan bahagia".

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak menangis. Air matanya tidak keluar. Tapi raut wajahnya sangat sedih dan terluka.

"Aku berharap kau akan selalu bahagia Luhan. Aku akan terus mendoakan kebahagiaan untukmu. Aku... mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Luhan".

Sehun terisak. Dia menghapus semua air mata di wajahnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali agar air matanya tidak keluar lagi. Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Setelah hitungan ketiga, kau dan aku berbalik. Setelah itu kita pergi".

Kemudian Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan lama. Ketika dia hendak membuka mata, dia sempat berpikir Luhan sudah menghilang. Tapi Luhan masih pada tempatnya.

Luhan memberikan senyumannya. Mungkin senyuman yang terakhir. Dan Sehun membalas senyumannya.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga... Selamat tinggal Luhan".

Sehun berbalik. Dia berjalan pergi. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar apapun yang menjadi pertanda bahwa Luhan sudah pergi.

Sehun tidak mendengar apapun. Dia membuka matanya. Dia ingin membalikkan badannya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia berharap ketika dia berbalik Luhan masih berada di tempatnya.

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya. Ketika dia berbalik, Luhan... tidak ada. Luhan sudah pergi.

Sehun merasa sangat sakit. Dia tidak tau di bagian mana tubuhnya terasa sakit. Semuanya. Semuanya terasa sakit.

Mendadak angin bertiup kencang. Sehun mencoba menggenggam angin tersebut. Seolah dia mencoba meraih Luhan. Sehun yakin angin itu Luhan. Luhan memberikan salam perpisahannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menenangkan dirinya. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dia tidak akan menyiksa dirinya lagi atas kepergian Luhan. Dia tidak akan menangisi kematian Luhan lagi.

Luhan bisa tenang sekarang. Dia pantas mendapatkannya setelah lama dia terjebak karena kesedihan berkepanjangan Sehun. Luhan sudah bahagia.

Sehun memikirkan hal itu semua. Hatinya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Hatinya kini terasa lega dan dadanya terasa lapang. Napasnya tidak sesak lagi. Dia merasa sangat hidup.

Sehun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti. Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Yah. Aku sangat hidup" jawab Sehun.

"Bagus. Kita pergi sekarang?".

"Iya!".

Sehun hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi dia memutuskan berhenti. Sehun melihat sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada rumah dia dan Luhan. Tempat penuh kenangan dia bersama Luhan.

"Selamat tinggal" pamit Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin dan mulai mengendarai mobil meninggalkan rumah Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun diam. Chanyeol melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tampak seperti kebingungan, tapi juga seperti melamun. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?".

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?".

Sehun berpikir sebentar apakah dia harus menyampaikan pikirannya saat ini atau tidak. Tapi dia terus-menerus berpikir dan dia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Hyung, apakah Luhan benar-benar sudah pergi sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Yah. Dia benar-benar sudah pergi. Tapi dia masih ada di suatu tempat"

"Dimana?" tanya Sehun dengan kaget.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Dengan satu tangan dia menepuk dada Sehun. "Disini Sehun. Di hatimu. Kau mencintai dia kan? Maka dia ada di hatimu sekarang".

Chanyeol kembali memegang kemudi setir mobil. Sehun memegang dadanya. Yah, Luhan memang selalu berada disini.

"Hyung, apakah kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang?".

Chanyeol masih tersenyum. "Tentu. Kau ingat kataku waktu itu? Jika kau merasa sehat dan bahagia, maka kau akan sehat dan bahagia. Kau merasa hidup sekarang. Bukankah begitu Sehun?"

"Iya! Itu benar! Aku sungguh merasa sangat hidup dan tenang sekarang!" Sehun mengangguk semangat.

"Karena itu kau akan baik-baik saja".

.

.

.

"Sehunaah, aku mencintaimu".

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan".

END

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini udah ada di FB Hana. Baru sekarang Hana sempat ngepost di FFN. Terimakasih bagi yang bersedia memberikan komentar dan bagi yang bersedia membaca. Thanks A Lot!

Wish You Have A Happy Life Everyday!


End file.
